


Left Behind to Breed

by DraceDomino



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Ronso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When the group passes through Mt. Gagazet, Lulu is forced to stay behind as payment to the local Ronso. What do they intend to do with her? Use her as their new gangbang slut and broodmare, of course!





	Left Behind to Breed

Left Behind to Breed  
-By Drace Domino

In order to make it through the sacred mountain of Yevon, a sacrifice had to be made. For Yuna’s pilgrimage to continue and for Sin to eventually be cast away for another decade, one of her guardians had been forced to step forward and put themselves on the line. It wasn’t at all an uncommon thing; guardians were meant to protect their summoner at all costs, but the price that Lulu was about to pay was one that she had not expected. One that she would be paying for a very long time to come.

By now, Yuna and the others had most likely descended down the back of Mt. Gagazet; ready to continue their journey minus their noted black magic user. They would have to make due without her, for Lulu’s part of their journey was at an end and she was now to handle a much greater responsibility. Her duties to Yuna as a summoner had indeed been grand, but with her task completed she was forced to turn towards her new role in life...however strange and different it may be.

There was a hot springs within the Ronso territory of Mt. Gagazet, one that was comfortable without winter gear even to humans. It would be where Lulu lived now; a place where she would be protected not only from the chill and the snow but from the evils of the world. It was peaceful and warm and the perfect place for quiet reflection, and under most circumstances Lulu would’ve deemed it as a pleasant fate to spend the rest of her days there. What unnerved her; however, would be the company that she would have. As she stood there in her new home, looking at the beauty and the splendor of Yevon’s sacred mountain, she was surrounded on all sides by the towering men of the Ronso tribe.

Those that would call them beasts were not far off; though the Ronso were intelligent and honorable they were truly impressive specimens that brought to mind the ferocity of fiends in a much more noble package. Towering above Lulu at eight feet at the bare minimum, they were walls of furred muscle with flat stomachs, broad chests, and the keen and hungry eyes of a hunter. Their fur was mostly shades of dark blue that spanned across both men and women, but in the moment it was only the men that Lulu was concerning her with. After all, it was the men of the Ronso tribe that she belonged to now. The black mage stood there, nibbling against the bottom of her purple lip, gazing from side to side within the hot springs which she would now call home. She had already cast aside her robes thanks to the knowledge she would never need them again, and underneath her figure was mostly exposed to her new companions. Dark nylons went to the midpoint of her thighs while similar nylons wrapped her arms from the shoulders to the palms; threaded around her fingers in open gloves. Her full breasts; as large as a Ronso woman’s despite her lack of height were fully contained within a low cut bra that had helped to keep her chest aloft within her robe. Covering her slit was a matching pair of undergarments in a deep purple color, ensuring that the dark and mysterious human was kept alluring to any prying eyes.

She dressed in such a fashion during her pilgrimage as something like her little secret; knowing that she was in such a vulgar state under her robes somehow made the trip more exciting. She hadn’t ever expected that it would come in handy, that the hungry eyes of more than a dozen fierce beastmen would be upon her. She looked over the small sea of predatorial eyes, watching as their noses twitched, their whiskers swept back and forth, and their wide, flat tongues passed over their teeth. They were all waiting for her to give them the go ahead, and it was most unlikely that they would be patient for long.

“So…” Lulu murmured, again digging her teeth into her full, purple lip. “Who...Who’s first?” She couldn’t imagine picking a place to start for herself, and was hoping that they would take the reigns. When she spoke it became clear that her new companions only half understood the language of Spira; and they uttered a few grunts amongst themselves that could only be the Ronso language. A language Lulu would no doubt learn in time, but for now she was left nervously oblivious. Thankfully, some things didn’t require words. As two of the larger Ronso stepped forward and put their hands against Lulu’s shoulders, the mage quickly realized just what her first task would be. Soon she was kneeling against the ground in her hot springs cavern, staring ahead while the various men of the Ronso tribe began to pull aside their loin cloths.

She had never seen a Ronso cock before; never once had she unexpectedly caught sight of Kimahri’s during his time as Yuna’s protector. She had always been curious, wondering if it erred on the side of human or beastial in nature, and now she had her answer as several long, thick, red cocks became exposed. It would seem that the answer fell more into the realm of the animal kingdom as she was confronted with impressive girths befitting the size of their owners, each of them smooth and deep red in color and glistening with a layer of arousal. More canine than anything; which within the intellectual Lulu only brought about questions of the unique origin of the powerful Ronso people.

Questions could wait. For now, she had a job to do. After taking a deep breath the human woman gazed ahead at the two that had pushed her to her knees, and her hands flowed forward to wrap smoothly around their impressive red lengths. They were heavy to the touch; warm and slick to showcase just how aroused they already were. At the grip of a pair of human hands each one of those cocks throbbed in a clear desire, and the two Ronso warriors snorted in beastial hunger. By that point the others had all started to surround her, closing in like a pack of wolves and watching as the two biggest among them would enjoy their new piece of human fuckmeat first. Lulu, never one to shirk her duties no matter how odd they may be, spoke in diplomatic fashion before leaning forward.

“I am...looking forward to serving all of you...from now on.” She offered, letting the words sink in. In particular the last few...for she knew this wasn’t a one time deal. She’d be here from now on as payment to the Ronso, and this would be a daily if not hourly occurrence. Hopefully she enjoyed it. Knowing that nothing would get done by simply kneeling there naked and fretting the black mage finally closed her eyes, pressed her head towards the biggest male, and let her open mouth come into contact with that throbbing red member. There was no point in hesitating, after all! Might as well dive in feet first, and see just what the rest of her life would be like!

Her first taste of Ronso cock was startling, and her eyes were forced to snap right back open as she felt that red member throbbing on her tongue. She had already closed her lips around it several inches down, and instantly she was assaulted by the slimy flavor of the Ronso’s glistening precum coating his entire member. As she let it sit against her tongue the thing only seemed to ooze more of its salty flavor to her mouth, and for the first time Lulu was able to ponder just how the beastmen tasted. While she let her lips pass back and forth across one throbbing member the other pulsed within her hand, and she soon found herself steadily pumping back and forth across it to ensure that both of her current lovers would be pleased. She could still see the others gazing at her, looking her naked human body up and down and even making guttural noises from the back of their throats. Every Ronso there that evening was there to fuck her, and the longer they waited the harder it was going to happen. Lulu knew as much as she gazed over them and saw their thick red cocks become unveiled one by one, and a swallow resonated down her throat that was thickly flavored with Ronso precum. Despite everything that she thought she knew about herself, her pussy was...obscenely wet and warm.

As one of Lulu’s delicate hands lowered to her thighs, she continued gulping down Ronso cock with her eyes staring at the crowd. She spread her legs a little further so they could all witness as she drove two fingers into her pussy, making sure they could all see just how lewd a slut she could be. She had gone from hesitant to eager rather quickly, and by now her mouth was moving rapidly up and down on that big red member, tongue swirling at the base and drawing in as much of his flavor as she could. Her beautiful purple lips made the perfect compliment to that thick Ronso prick, and judging from the sounds of the warrior it seemed like he was in full agreement. It wasn’t long before his member started to surge with intensity and press even harder against Lulu’s mouth, and then finally she received her first full taste of what it would be like to be a Ronso cumslut.

The one within her hand had actually reached his peak a split second earlier; unable to hold on thanks to the black mage’s grip. A sudden streak of white crossed Lulu’s face, rushing over her cheek and covering her beauty mark in a burst of white. As it continued to pour over her face she had to close her eyes, yet she could still feel in sink in against her face and delve deep into her elaborate hair bun. A low groan broke from her as she experienced the scent of salty Ronso cum, and no sooner did she feel it drip from her chin did the cock inside of her mouth erupt in a similar burst of delight. Suddenly her cheeks were puffed out; some of it forced to spit from the sides of her lips since it was simply too much for her little mouth to handle. She nearly gagged at the intense flavor but found it oddly enticing, tasty enough that her throat quickly tightened to down a big, creamy gulp. It was a little rough and rich to swallow with any level of ease, but as she felt it slopping its way down her throat into her belly, she knew she had indeed stumbled on her true calling.

Perhaps her time with Yuna as her guardian was merely leading her to this point, leading her to the moment where she would realize what she was meant to do with her life. Being a guardian, being a mage...none of those things mattered now that she was marked in Ronso cum and made to know that what her body was truly meant for was to be their fuckpuppet. It was equal parts thrilling and shameful, and yet she wasn’t about to turn away. What would the people in Besaid think? What would her friends think? It didn’t matter...this was her home now.

“I don’t...mmm…” She pulled her lips off of that red cock, and swallowed another mouthful before gazing up at his towering figure. “I don’t know if you can understand me, but...fuck me. All of you, I want you to fuck me...use me…” She let one of her hands raise forward to wipe the cum from her cheek, ushering it squarely into her mouth where she swallowed yet another thick gulp. When she spoke up again it was uncharacteristically enthusiastic, using a voice that sounded downright cheerful compared to her typical dour tone. “Use your human slut, you beasts!”

The Ronso, sharing a look of stoic pleasure, merely nodded before descending upon her. It was clear they had made the right choice; this dark haired beauty was the only one of Yuna’s guardians that would have satisfied their needs. The tiny blonde merely would’ve broken under the weight of what they’d do to her, but this one?

...this one was ready to be a proper Ronso breeding bitch.

\--

Deep within the hot springs of Mt. Gagazet, Lulu howled like a depraved whore as she was fucked from behind by a massive Ronso cock. She was braced on her hands and knees while one of the beastmen rut into her from behind, slamming himself forward with such intensity that her massive breasts snapped back and forth, slapping her own face every time. She used one hand to keep herself balanced while the other was wrapped around a nice stiff prick, guiding it into her mouth to make sure she could be properly spitroasted. She had immediately thrown herself into her role and was enjoying it more as the moments passed, and her voice had long since been muffled by the salty weight of a thick red cock.

The warriors applauded her, even growled and roared their pleasure with her early performance. Her tight human pussy had spread smoothly around a fat Ronso cock, and though it was a clearly impressive seam of her pink folds around that red member, the warrior was still able to drill deep within her. His hands locked against her ass to squeeze her fiercely, and every time he pushed forward a thick, wet slurping noise filled the air around them. She was desperately wet and quickly ready and able to accommodate a fat Ronso dick, showing an enthusiasm that the warriors had not seen from human women in the past. This Lulu, dressed in nylons and spitroasted on red cock, was truly something special.

The human whore was spitroasted between two thick Ronso cocks until they had their fill of her, and in turn they gave her their fill of themselves. Her throat bulged once more as she was flooded with Ronso cum; so much to the point that her cheeks puffed out again and his cream burst out from her nose, poured right across the red member that wasn’t engulfed in her mouth. She groaned and gargled that tasty treat while the other Ronso hilted himself into her pussy to flood it properly, releasing wave after wave of spunk deep within her. As he did so she struck her own violent climax at the exact same second, twitching and thrashing and giving in to the madness of her new life. The two Ronso that pulled free of her holes were a mere sample of what was soon to come, and Lulu was pulled in between two massive furred bodies to receive more of their cocks. They were acting brash and bold now; clearly assured by Lulu’s performance thus far that she could handle cock like few others in the world. She was yanked into one of their laps and he pressed his big red tip against the pucker of her ass, squeezing it inside while she wailed and twitched. The dour young woman was quite emotive by now; gasping and screaming and crying out for more, and as her wass was deeply pistoned by a powerful length her pussy was left squirting out rush after rush of cum that had been left overflowed with.

At least, she continued to squirt it out until her pussy was stuffed with Ronso dick as well. Soon she was claimed in both of her lower holes and caught in between two magnificently muscular bodies; the two beastman clutching her arms and legs and holding her tight while they enjoyed her fuckholes. As she was so roughly claimed by the warriors she found herself wondering if she would ever learn their language, if she would ever even learn their names. Would she become a part of the tribe, or just a piece of meat for their strongest men to use to their own hungry, animalistic pleasures? She couldn’t even begin to speculate, but she would be happy with whatever she got. It was almost unnatural how quickly the desires swept over her, how ready she was to instantly be the filthy whore to mighty beastman cock. Orgasms the likes of which she felt that evening had never crossed her before, and the more of the Ronso that used her the more intense it all became.

She was flooded and filled by far more men that night, and they took absolute delight in flooding her filthy holes. Her ass and her pussy and even her mouth were the playthings for those mighty warriors, and they didn’t care to pull their lengths free. They came in her lower holes until she felt as if her belly might bulge from the weight of it, and every time a Ronso brave fired his cream down her throat she was forced to cough and gasp in sticky glee, the cum drooling from her nose and past her lips like some sort of profane fuckbeast. The hot springs were filled with the noise of her thrashing orgasms, and her cries only ever asked them to give her more. To fuck her pussy raw, to claim her ass until she couldn’t stand, and to fill her belly with so much cum that she might never be hungry ever again. Even when they were finished with her holes they still made sure to show their respect in other ways, by stripping away her bra and cumming all over her massive tits.

By the very end of it Lulu was laying there in a sticky mess, coated in a layer of Ronso cum so thick and dense it nearly served as a blanket. She still wore nylons across her arms and legs, but the fabric would be worthless without a proper cleaning. In fact, she was quickly learning that all clothes would soon be worthless to her, and she was more content about that than she ever would’ve thought.

Laying there bloated from Ronso cum and exhausted from how deeply they fucked her, Lulu had truly never been happier in her entire life.

\--

It was a happiness that persisted even months later. She could only assume that Yuna and the other guardians had completed their mission - Sin hadn’t destroyed the world, so one could guess the summoner had fulfilled her duty. Those thoughts didn’t enter Lulu’s mind very often those days; however. She had far, far more important things on her mind.

“Yes...yes...fuck me, brave...give me all of your cock…” She spoke not in her native language but the tongue of the Ronso, something she had picked up quickly. While she rode on one of the newest warriors of the tribe her breasts swung back and forth, and just underneath them her wide, stretched, pregnant belly was firmly and perfectly in place. While the Ronso’s resident whore gazed down at the brave she spun her hands back and forth across her stomach, hissing from the back of her throat in a lewd and debased fashion. “...perhaps this cub is your father’s...you’ll be cumming deep in your denmother’s pussy soon…”

The Ronso brave; only recently of adult age and still very much a sweet naive thing, couldn’t contain his lust. All of the young warriors of the tribe looked forward to the day that they earned their spears and the right to claim the tribe’s bitch. Lulu was an inspiration to the warriors of the Ronso, and as a result something that made their tribe safer and more secure than they had ever been. She secured the current generation...while breeding to create the next. With a wide smile on her lips the dark haired, pale woman fucked eagerly up and down on that young brave’s cock, and she loudly let her voice fill the hot springs when he finally peaked inside of her. A cub wasn’t a true warrior until he had cum inside of the Ronso slut, and she took profound pride in being the final and most pleasing rite of passage.

And sure enough, as soon as he left she wasn’t without company for long. Her naked, pregnant, cum-filled hole was never long without attention. Sticky red dicks would always be within her grasp, just as she would always be the breeding bitch of the mighty Ronso.

It was a better life than anything she ever could’ve had in Besaid or anywhere else in Spira. It was a life of cum, sweat, pleasure, and the knowledge that she would forever be in a state of nursing and breeding cubs.

It was a life Lulu had never known she wanted, but would never trade for anything.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> True fact: I love Lulu and writing for her. The more depraved the better. She just sort of goes hand in hand with filth, don't you think? What are you Lulu-themed fantasies? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
